LOTM: Decimation Trailer
(A view of space is shown as a purple light begins falling down toward Earth before cutting to a view of New York City) Solneer: The entire time The Omniverse was fighting him, he only ever had one goal.... (Alkorin is seen inside of a dark void looking away) Solneer: To turn our worlds into nothing but a sea of darkness. (Alkorin is seen absorbing The Space Stone into his chest) Solneer: If he gets all of the Infinity Stones and merges with them, he can end it all with one swift motion, and extinguish all life as we know it. (The Defenders are seen in the ruins of Beacon City looking around) Alex: Tell me his name again. Solneer: Alkorin. (Alkorin and his army is then shown standing in the void) From the creators of LOTM: Dark Skies... (Tony Stark is seen equipping his Iron Man suit before it then cuts to Doctor Strange being surrounded by soldiers) Erin: This isn't gonna be like all the other villains we've fought guys. (It then cuts to the Defenders meeting back at home) Erin: If we're gonna take this guy on, we need more than just our little group. Miles: What are you suggesting then? Erin: We need allies. Comes the epic conclusion.... (The heroes are seen standing in front of a portal) Alex: Let's do this. (The heroes step through the portal) To The Defenders story arc! (Scene shows the Defenders meeting with they're allies on Remnant) Blake: So you're are those Defenders Yang told me about? Jack: Yep. Nice to meet you kitty cat. (Blake makes an unamused face) Allies from across the Multi-Universe (Various scenes from the heroes meeting new allies) Cassie: Hey, I'm always up for helping saved the Realms from darkness. Alex: Well you're in for a fight if you do. (Cassie nods as it cuts to Highlord Renex meeting with allies of his own) Renex: The Lord of Darkness has promised you all a new life in his new world. But will you and your armies defend it? (Renex is then joined by a group of Shadow Troopers) Renex: You in? New enemies arrive... Salem: *Smirks* Alkorin shall have his army. (A pair of Grimm Beo-Wolf's stand with Salem) Renex: Then your world shall be stained with the blood of your enemies. (The scene then cuts to Miles running into a teenager dressed in a red and blue Spider-Suit) Miles: Huh...? (The teenager removes his mask, revealing another version of Peter Parker) Peter: Hey kid, nice Spider outfit! Miles:.... Peter: Kid? (Miles looks in shock at Peter's presence) Peter: Uhhh, okay then. (The Defenders are then seen meeting up with their allies on another world) Alex: Remember guys, this isn't gonna be like the other enemies you may have fought. These guys mean business. (Renex is seen slicing down a group of soldiers) Renex: The Multiverse and its heroes are FINISHED!!! Soldiers of Alkorin! (A group of Shadows are seen firing on civilians) Renex: Allies to the Darkness! (A group of soldiers are seen firing at advancing Grimm) Renex: HEAR THE CALL OF THE HIGHLORD!! And old allies... (Erin and Scott are seen together as Leo, now with red/yellow eyes and grey skin appears) Scott: L-Leo??? Leo: End him Spectre. (Leo then produces a new Spirit that is completely black with two small glowing eyes) Scott: LEO NO!! (Peter and Miles are seen fighting against a corrupted Spider-Man) Peter: Wait I'm dead in this universe?! Miles: Long story just kick his ass! Are revived as enemies C. Peter: How's it feel Alex? Knowing it your fault I'm dead? Alex: Gnn. C. Peter: How does it feel knowing it's your fault? (Alex rushes toward the corrupted Peter when it cuts to Tom looking at a group of advancing Shadows) Tom: Hm, only this many? I can take this guys alone. (Tom then jumps down in between the group) Tom: Hello there. (Tom then releases an electric shockwave, taking the Shadows down) Tom: Easy. (The scene then shows various scenes of the heroes fighting against Shadows) Alkorin: This Multiverse is full of bugs. And it is our job to exterminate them. (Seris is seen charging toward Alkorin where he blocks Seris's sword with his arm. It then cuts to The Defenders and their allies meeting up) Alex: Now or never guys. What happens to this Multiverse now will echo throughout history. Now who's with me? Erin: I'm with you bro. Omega: Same here. Jessica: No going back right? Alex: No going back. (The heroes all look out into the distance) LOTM: Decimation (The scene then shows Shade as an adult standing outside a building as a figure with four bandits around him looks at him, revealing himself as Jordan Lorthare) Jordan: So, you really came huh? Shade:..... Jordan: *to bandits* Take everything worth something. Leave no survivors. (Jordan looks back at Shade as he grows a small blade from his arm) Jordan: I will deal with the parasite. Coming soon.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Trailers Category:Previews Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts